Beautiful Doctor
by BlueberryCake-LSoRa
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau seorang Dokter ahli kandungan yang pintar dan cantik ditakdirkan bersama dengan seorang Komandan Polisi yang masih muda?  Tapi... Sifat mereka sangat bertolak belakang.. Warning: Gaje, OOC, Slight NaruHina.. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! Blue hadir lagi dengan fict terbaru Blue dan juga pairing terbaru. Pairing favorite Blue yang kedua setelah NaruHina. Kalian tahu akan apa itu? Kalau tidak tahu, please look at my profile.. ^^

Okeh! Setelah beberapa lamanya Blue tidak muncul dan membuat fict baru karena sedang mencari bahan mentah segar (?) yang bisa dijadikan bahan proses untuk pembuatan fict, Blue kembali hadir lagi di sini. Juga karena sibuk dengan sekolah laknat –ditendang Kepsek- yang membuat Blue harus pulang sore sehingga tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membuat fict baru. Tapi, setelah merayakan HTNH kemari (yang membuat saya harus membersihkan rumah karena air mata saya.. T_T) Blue menghadirkan sebuah fict ya, saya peringatkan bahwa Sakura di sini berambut panjang. Jadi readers bisa membayangkan sendiri ya.. Ga usah banyak cingcong (padahal sendirinya ngebacot wae..) Langsung aja di baca!

**Summary: **Laki-laki itu sungguh menyebalkan! Aku tahu dia tampan, tapi apa maksudnya dia menghina profesiku sebagai dokter kandungan? Memang dia pikir membantu proses melahirkan mudah dibandingkan dengan pekerjaannya yang hanya menangkap pencuri kelas teri? Warning: OOC, Gaje, Slight NaruHina.. RnR?

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Beautiful Doctor**

Tempat itu penuh dengan orang-orang yang mengadu nasib tentang kesakitannya yang melanda dirinya. Beberapa darinya,ada yang sedang duduk manis menunggu nomor antriannya di panggil, bersin berkali-kali hingga membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya terbang terus menerus, ada juga yang tidur sambil membawa selimut dan bantal sendiri.

Namun, bisa dilihat bahwa seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda panjang melewati bahu sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa. Didampingi dengan seorang suster berambut pirang panjang dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya dengan wajah tak kalah panik. Wanita cantik yang ternyata berprofesi sebagai dokter kandungan itu, membuka pintu ruangan bersalin dengan tergesa-gesa hingga tak sempat untuk menutup kembali.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya seraya memakai sarung tangan karet setelah mencucinya.

"Sudah bukaan ketiga, Dokter Sakura." sahut seorang suster berambut coklat panjang dan di tag namennya tertulis 'Haruna'

"Baiklah.. Kalau sudah seperti itu adalah hal yang gampang untukku.." kata Sakura ketika sudah berada di depan 'terowongan' yang akan dipakai sang bayi saat mendarat nanti.

"Hah… Huh… Hah… Aaagghh… Sakiiittt…" rintih pasien Sakura yang tengah berjuang melawan hidup dan mati demi anaknya yang akan keluar dari rahimnya. Wanita berambut ikal bernama Hotaru.

"Tenang, tenang ya Bu. Sekarang.. Ambil nafas dalam-dalam dan keluarkan perlahan. Jangan panik dan ikuti instruksi saya. Hitungan ketiga ketika saya bilang dorong, dorong ya. Satu, dua, tiga! Dorong!"

"Hhnnnggg! Huaaaarrrrgggghh! Gaaahhhh! Saakiiittt! Gyyyaaaahhhh! Hah.. hah.. hufftt.. Hah…"

"Bagus! Lakukan itu lagi!" perintah Sakura tetap bersiaga di depan Hotaru.

"Nnggg… Gaaaahhhhhhhh!"

"Yak! Sedikit lagi! Lakukan itu sekali lagi!"

"Ahhh.. Agghh.. AAKKKHHHH!" setelah menjerit histeris melampiaskan semua rasa sakitnya pada udara panas yang berada di sekitar wajahnya, telinga Hotaru menangkap samar-samar suara tangisan bayi yang nyaring begitu jeritan terakhirnya berakhir.

"Hufft.. Akhirnya kau keluar juga.. Nah, Nyonya dan Tuan Inuzuka, selamat ya. Anak kalian ternyata laki-laki." kata Sakura tersenyum dan memberikan bayi merah itu pada seorang laki-laki bertato merah yang daritadi tak kuat menahan tangis.

"Anakku… Akhirnya… Kau berhasil, Hotaru.."

"Ini berkat kau.. Kiba-kun.."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia melepaskan sarung tangan karetnya yang penuh dengan darah dan mencuci tangannya agar steril. Setelah itu,dia keluar membiarkan para suster itu yang melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil seorang wanita seumurannya tengah berlari kecil menuju arahnya yang baru saja menutup pintu ruang bersalin. Yang kemudian Sakura kenali itu adalah sahabatnya.

"Hinata.. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"A-aku baru saja selesai memeriksa seorang pasien. Dan, aku ingin mengajak kau makan siang bersama. A-apa kau baru selesai membantu proses persalinan lagi?" kata Hinata melihat Sakura berdiri di depan pintu ruang bersalin.

"Iya.. huft. Seperti biasa. Melelahkan. Tapi karena lelah itulah yang membuatku lapar. Apalagi sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang. Ayo." Sakura langsung menggaet tangan Hinata.

-o0o-

Seorang pria tampan berambut hitam legam tengah sibuk di balik berkas-berkas di atas mejanya. Layar komputer yang berada di depannya yang memunculkan satu persatu nama orang yang menjadi incarannya terus menerus bermunculan seperti ribuan lalat yang berterbangan. Konsentrasinya pecah seketika saat seseorang memasuki ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu.

"Yo, Sasuke! Aku sudah melaksanakan tugasmu. Ini semua daftar dan riwayat hidup dari para tersangka yang kita tangkap atas permintaanmu." seru seorang pria ceria berwajah sedikit err.. Menyebalkan seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali. Kalau mau masuk ke ruanganku ketuk dulu pintunya, Dobe! Kau membuat konsentrasiku pecah!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Kau ini. Mentang-mentang sudah jadi Komandan Polisi, jadinya kau tidak membolehkanku masuk ke ruanganmu seenakku. Jangan terlalu serius begitulah.." ucap Naruto dengan tampang tak bersalah.

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan kau masuk ke ruanganku semaumu. Tapi kalau bisa,ketuk pintu dulu." kata Sasuke merapikan lembaran-lembaran kerjanya.

"Maaf deh. Eh, aku lapar nih. Mau makan siang ga? Dan aku juga mau menengoki adik sepupuku di Rumah Sakit Harapan Konoha. Mau ikut?" ajak Naruto. Sasuke merapikan dan memasukkan berkas-berkas di tangannya ke dalam sebuah map hijau. Kemudian, ia termenung sebentar.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut. Aku juga ingin menemui adik sepupuku."

Perjalanan dari Kantor Pusat Kepolisian Konoha menuju Rumah Sakit Harapan Konoha hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 25 menit. Setelah selesai mengisi perut, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung tancap gas menuju Rumah Sakit Harapan Konoha.

"Aduh, Sasuke. Kayaknya aku kebelet deh." keluh Naruto memegangi selangkangannya menahan hasratnya untuk mencari toilet terdekat ketika kakinya baru saja menempel pada lantai rumah sakit.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Baru saja sampai. Ya sudah, ke toilet dulu saja sana. Nanti kau menyusul." Naruto langsung berlari segesit mungkin agar tidak membuat cairan yang dia tahannya menembus celana kanvasnya.

"Dan kata Ino, hal-hal seperti itu hanyalah mitos. Hantu atau setan sebenarnya tidak ada. Hanya bayangan kita sendiri. Masa sih? Walau pun hanya bayangan kita, tapi itu sangat menakutkan." kata Sakura sesekali menyeruput jus mangganya. Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Hihi.. Ada-ada saja kau, Sakura-chan.." Sakura dan Hinata tertawa bersama. Saat Sakura merogoh saku roknya, ia tak menemukan benda yang di carinya.

"Gawat! Dompetku ketinggalan di ruang kerjaku! Hinata, tunggu sebentar ya! Aku mau ambil dompetku dulu!" seru Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Ta-tapi Sakura-chan! Biar aku saja yang bayar…"

Sasuke berkeliling mencari-cari sosok adik sepupunya. Mata hitam kelamnya menelusuri setiap lorong dan ruang rumah sakit kalau-kalau saja yang dicarinya berada di sana. Tetapi yang didapatnya, hanya tatapan genit dari semua suster yang kebetulan lewat dan menatap wajah menarik Sasuke. Sasuke pun tak mengambil respon dan memilih mengacuhkannya.

Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk mencari-cari adik sepupunya hingga membuatnya tak melihat ke depan. Yang akhirnya membuat Sasuke menabrak seseorang dan jatuh bersamaan di lantai lorong rumah sakit yang dingin dan keras.

"Ittai.. Hey! Lihat-lihat kalau jalan! Apa kau tidak punya mata untuk melihat?" celetuk seseorang di depannya. Sasuke mengadahkan wajahnya.

Matanya menangkap sesosok makhluk berparas cantik dan menarik berambut merah muda panjang. Sasuke sempat melihat mata emerladnya yang bulat seperti intan yang indah. Sasuke sempat merasa terpana, namun ia ingat dengan status Uchiha yang disandangnya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah tahu aku tidak melihatmu, apa kau juga tidak melihatku? Dasar menyebalkan." ketus Sasuke dingin.

Sakura mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang menabraknya. Seorang pria berambut hitam legam tengah berdiri di depannya walau sedikit mengaduh. Mata onyxnya yang mengundang Sakura untuk mengaguminya tak kuasa di tolak oleh Sakura.

"Dasar gadis bodoh."

Bagus. Celetukan itu membuat pikiran positif Sakura tentang Sasuke terpatahkan. Dan Sakura tahu kalau dia cowok menyebalkan.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar pria dungu! Bukannya minta maaf padaku, malah mengataiku bodoh!"

"Hah? Minta maaf padamu? Haruskah? Memang apa salahku? Kau juga menabrakku. Bukan hanya aku saja. Tidakkah kau pakai mata hijaumu yang seperti ular itu?" ledek Sasuke mengingat hewan peliharannya yang berupa ular juga memiliki warna mata yang sama seperti Sakura. Wajah Sakura merah padam.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Sakura mendorong Sasuke kuat-kuat lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Gadis aneh."

Naruto baru saja selesai dari kamar mandi setelah mencuci tangannya.

"Aaahhh.. Lega. Hmm.. Kemana aku harus mencari Sasuke ya? Dasar bodoh. Kenapa tadi dia tidak mengatakan akan bertemu dimana. Membuat orang repot saja." keluh Naruto dan kakinya mulai melangkah.

Ditelusurinya setiap lorong rumah sakit mencari sosok sahabat dan sepupunya namun tak ada. Sambil bersenandung ria, Naruto terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Ketika ia berjalan di persimpangan, tanpa memperhatikan depan Naruto menabrak seseorang dan membuatnya harus terjatuh.

"Aduh! Ittai.. Hey, lihat-lihat dong!" sentak Naruto mengelus pantatnya yang menghantam lantai rumah sakit yang keras.

"Go-gomenasai! Sa-saya tidak sengaja!" ucap seorang gadis sedang memunguti kertas-kertas yang berjatuhan.

Barulah Naruto sadar bahwa kini didepannya telah ada seorang gadis manis berambut indigo panjang sepunggung mempunyai mata lavender yang unik yang mungkin jarang orang mempunyai dan mempunyai sejuta pesona yang menarik Naruto untuk mematung dan membekukan darahnya sejenak. Gadis itu mengenakan jas dokter yang di dalamnya yang mengenakan blus ungu muda dan rok yang agak mini berwarna putih.

"A-anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata menyadarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Ah.. ya.. Aku tidak apa-apa.. Maafkan aku…" ucap Naruto canggung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ti-tidak. Ini salahku. Gomenasai…" kata Hinata menundukkan wajahnya sambil mendekap map yang berada di tangannya.

"Eh,tidak! Ini bukan salahmu kok. Aku tadi tidak melihat jalan. Hehe.." Hinata mengadahkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara tawa Naruto yang terdengar renyah.

Baru Hinata sadari bahwa Naruto sangat menarik perhatiannya. Cengiran khasnya yang manis, tawanya yang renyah, juga perawakannya yang ramah namun terlihat agak urakan. Dari seragam yang dikenakan Naruto, Hinata mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah seorang polisi. Tepatnya polisi berpangkat Letkol.

**A/N: Kata Letkol, terinspirasi dari profesi otousan Blue. Jadi kalau di kepolisian tidak ada istilah itu dan para readers ada yang menyadari, maafkan saja ya.. Hehe..**

"Hey, halo? _Anybody there?_" ujar Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata yang imut dan mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah itu.

"Ah.. Maaf.. Ta-tapi, boleh kuambil kertas yang berada di tanganmu?" pinta Hinata menunjuk tangan kanan Naruto yang sedang memegang kertas putih berisikan data-data pasiennya.

"Oh, tentu saja." Naruto menyerahkan lembaran kertas itu seraya berdiri dari duduknya. Hinata mengambilnya dengan malu-malu. Dan, keheningan pun melanda di sekitar mereka.

"Ka-kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto memecahkan keheningan. Baru saja Hinata akan membuka mulut tiba-tiba..

"Hinata!"

"Eh?"

"Ternyata kau di sini. Kucari kau kemana-mana."

"Sasuke-niisan?"

"Heh? Sasuke? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kau di sini dengan sepupuku?" Belum hilang rasa bingung di antara Sasuke, Hinata dan Naruto, tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Naruto-nii!" panggil seorang wanita yang tengah berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"Sakura? Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu." kata Naruto ketika Sakura berada di depannya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari ruangan kerjaku untuk mengambil dompet. Karena, saat aku sedang makan siang dengan Hinata tiba-tiba…" Kata-kata Sakura terhenti sejenak ketika melihat sosok makhluk yang paling disebalinnya sedang berada di samping Hinata, sahabatnya.

"Hey kau! Cowok dungu! Sedang apa kau di sini? Dekat-dekat dengan sahabatku pula!" ketus Sakura langsung menunjuk Hinata.

"Ini? Sahabatmu?" Sasuke merangkul bahu Hinata dan menepuk-nepukkan kepala Hinata dengan pelan. Hinata heran dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang secara tiba-tiba ini dan yang membuatnya tambah terkejut, Sasuke mencium ubun-ubunnya yang selama ini tidak pernah dia lakukan.

Naruto dan Sakura terkesiap.

"Ini adik sepupuku. Kenapa? Keberatan?" sahut Sasuke sebelum muncul pikiran negatif di kepala Naruto dan Sakura.

"Huh! Tidak! Dasar menyebalkan. Aku tidak tahu kau mempunyai kakak yang menyebalkan, Hinata." keluh Sakura membuang muka.

"Hey, hey. Ini sebenarnya ada apa sih? Aku bingung." ucap Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Dobe, ini adik sepupuku. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Dan.. Apakah gadis bodoh berambut merah muda itu adalah adik sepupumu?" sindir Sasuke dengan seringai sinis.

"Apa?"

"Oh.. Iya. Ini adik sepupuku. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Aku tidak tahu ternyata adik kita saling bersahabat dan kita juga. Dunia begitu sempit. Dan.. Salam kenal, Hinata." ucap Naruto ramah membuat wajah Hinata kembali memerah.

"I-iya.. Sa.. Sakura-chan.. Perkenalkan, ini kakak sepupuku. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku tidak butuh namanya!"

"Sakura! Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Jangan bersikap tidak sopan begitu!" omel Naruto mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Aduh! Aduh! Sakit, niisan! Aku tidak peduli. Habisnya dia menyebalkan sekali sih. Huuuh.. Hinata, ini juga kakak sepupuku. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto." kata Sakura memperkenalkan Naruto pada Hinata tanpa menengok sedikitpun karena tak ingin melihat wajah menyebalkan Sasuke.

"Yo-yoroshiku ne.. Naruto-kun…" ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan wajahnya tak berani mata biru Naruto.

"Uhm? Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kau di sini niichan?" tanya Sakura setelah sadar bahwa Naruto datang ke tempat kerjanya untuk menghampiri dirinya.

"Baka! Tentu saja untuk menemuimu. Setelah lama aku berdiri di sampingmu, baru kau sadar sedang apa kau di sini?" sengit Naruto berkacak pinggang. Sakura menyengir tak bersalah.

"Dobe, sepertinya sudah waktunya kembali ke kantor. Jam makan siang sudah selesai." celetuk Sasuke melirik arlojinya.

"Wah iya! Kalau begitu kita kembali lagi saja. Sudah ya, Sakura. Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Jam 5 sore akan kujemput, oke? Daaaa adekku yang menyebalkan." Naruto mencubit pipi Sakura gemas sebelum akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Hinata dengan Sasuke.

"Adaw! Niichan! Sakit tahu! Dasar kucing!" cerca Sakura. Hinata yang berada di sampingnya pun tertawa kecil.

"Apa? Ada yang lucu?"

"Hihi.. Ti-tidak kok, Sakura-chan. Sudah yuk, kita ke ruang kerja masing-masing.."

-o0o-

"Adik sepupumu itu.. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata ya?" tanya Naruto berbasa-basi walau dia sudah tahu nama Hinata tadi saat Sasuke memperkenalkannya agar Naruto bisa memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ya."

"Manis juga ya? Tinggal dimana?" Karena pertanyaan inilah yang mampu membuat Sasuke yang sedang menyetir dengan konsentrasi sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Kau suka padanya?"

"Heehhh? Ti-tidak! Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu kan? Sok tahu!" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke kaca jendela agar Sasuke tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang memulai memerah dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi sikapmu mengatakan hal itu." kata Sasuke mengembalikan pandangannya ke jalan raya. Naruto merengut kesal.

"Kau juga. Ada masalah apa kau dengan Sakura? Sepertinya dia tidak suka melihatmu?" tanya Naruto membuat satu alis Sasuke naik mendengar kata 'Sakura'

"Tidak ada."

"Bohong."

"Benar."

"Yakin? Komandan tidak boleh mengajari bawahannya berbohong." ucap Naruto mengulang kata-kata ayah Sasuke yang dulu menjabat menjadi seorang Komandan Polisi. Sasuke terdiam.

"Baiklah.. Aku mengaku. Tadi, saat aku mencari Hinata tak sengaja aku bertabrakan dengannya. Dia malah marah-marah tidak jelas. Sudah tahu dia yang salah. Begitu kukatai gadis bodoh, dia malah ngamuk dan meninggalkanku begitu saja." ungkap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

"Pantas saja dia tidak menyukaimu. Sifatmu itu dingin sekali sih. Cuek lagi… Hadduuuhhh.. Apa enaknya sih bersikap dingin sama orang? Apa kau tidak suka mempunyai banyak teman?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku tidak butuh teman." jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"Tapi, aku butuh sahabat. Seperti kau." Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata Sasuke tercengang. Lalu ia menyengir.

"Aahhh.. Ada-ada saja kau, Teme!"

"Naruto! Dasar bodoh! Jangan mengangguku!" omel Sasuke ketika lengannya di tepuk keras-keras oleh Naruto sehingga membuat Sasuke oleng dan hampir menabrak truk.

"Gomen, gomen.. Habis kau membuatku terharu dengan kata-katamu itu. Tak kusangka kau bisa berbicara seperti itu. Kukira kau hanya bisa berbicara 'Hn' saja." ucap Naruto menyengir memamerkan deretan giginya. Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal.

Di tempat lain, Sakura sedang membereskan map-mapnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Wanita berambut merah muda itu menyusunnya dan merapikannya agar tampak terlihat teratur. Sekarang sudah jam setengah 5 dan kini Sakura tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Sakura sudah mengirimkan sms ke Naruto bahwa hari ini dia tidak usah di jemput karena ingin bersama Hinata.

"Sakura-chan. Kau sudah siap?" panggil seseorang ketika pintu ruangan kerja Sakura terbuka.

"Sudah kok. Hehehe.. Hari ini aku tidak di jemput oleh Naruto-nii. Aku ingin bareng denganmu." ucap Sakura memasukkan semua mapnya ke dalam laci dan mengambil tas tangannya di atas kursi.

"Baiklah. Ayo."

Sakura dan Hinata menuju tempat parkir. Hinata memang membawa mobil sendiri sehingga Sakura bisa ikut menumpang dan kebetulan arah rumah mereka satu arah walau terkadang Hinata lebih suka diantar oleh kakak kandungnya, Hyuuga Neji.

Sakura menghempaskan bokongnya di kursi dan sedikit menghela nafas karena cukup lelah untuk berjalan dari ruangan kerjanya menuju tempat parkir dengan sepatu _high heels _5 cm. Cukup melelahkan namun untuk terlihat cantik dan anggun itulah yang harus di lakukan seorang wanita juga termasuk Sakura. _Beauty is pain._

"Ehm.. Sakura-chan.. Ka-kalau aku boleh tahu, a-apakah Naruto-kun tinggal bersamamu?" tanya Hinata memecahkan keheningan sekaligus mengorek lebih dalam tentang Naruto walau ada sedikit rasa canggung menanyakan hal itu.

"Iya. Dia tinggal bersamaku. Kami satu rumah. Karena kami jauh dari orang tua, dan ayahku tidak membolehkanku untuk tinggal sendiri makanya aku tinggal di rumah Naruto-nii. Memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura belum sadar akan maksud Hinata menanyakan hal itu.

"Ti-tidak.. Ha-hanya ingin tahu.. La-lalu, dia sudah bekerja atau masih kuliah? Umurnya berapa?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya heran. Pandangannya yang sejak tadi tertuju pada jalanan kini tertarik pada pertanyaan Hinata.

"Hmm.. Memang kenapa? Kau suka ya, dengan Naruto-nii?" goda Sakura dengan senyuman jahil. Dan, Hinata yang tengah menyetir itu pun otomatis langsung memerah dan sedikit oleng.

"Ti-tidak! A-aku hanya bertanya saja, Sakura-chan!"

"Lalu, kenapa mukamu memerah begitu?" Hinata terdiam. Skak mat. Sakura tertawa.

"Hahaha! Hinata, Hinata… Kalau kau suka dengan Naruto-nii juga tidak apa-apa kok. Memang aku melarang? Karena kamu sudah bertanya, maka harus ku jawab. Naruto-nii sudah bekerja sebagai polisi. Umurnya sudah 25 tahun." cetus Sakura.

"Eh? Be-berarti sama dengan Sasuke-nii ya? Sasuke-nii juga bekerja sebagai polisi dan umurnya juga 25 tahun." kata Hinata memasukkan kopling.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak tahu itu."

Hening.

"Hinata, aku tidak tahu kau punya kakak yang sangat menyebalkan." celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba. Hinata yang tengah berkonsentrasi menyetir jadi buyar ketika Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Maksud Sakura-chan?"

"Dia itu menyebalkan! Kamu tahu? Tadi, saat aku mau mengambil dompet di ruangan kerjaku, aku tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan dia. Bukannya minta maaf atau apa, dia malah mengataiku gadis bodoh! Dan juga dia menyalahkanku! Huh.. Padahal dia yang salah. Lagian, dia juga cuek dan dingin sekali." keluh Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hihi.. Sasuke-niisan memang seperti itu orangnya. Tidak banyak omong dengan orang lain namun cepat tanggap. Tapi.. Karena sikap dinginnya itulah yang membuat gadis-gadis mengejarnya." sahut Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Aku tahu dia tampan. Tapi, kalau menyebalkan seperti itu sih.."

"Kau menyukainya?" Sakura tertohok.

"A-apa sih? A-aku tidak menyukainya kok!" Hinata tertawa kecil melihat wajah Sakura yang mulai memerah.

"Kalau tidak menyukai, lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Sakura terdiam. Hinata membalikkan kata-katanya tadi.

"Su-sudah ah! Untuk apa aku menyukai cowok menyebalkan seperti itu? Buang-buang pikiran saja!" ketus Sakura melipat tangannya. Ngambek.

"Oh ya? Kamu bilang menyebalkan, ujung-ujungnya menyenangkan loh.. Sakura-chan.." goda Hinata membuat mata Sakura membulat kaget.

"Hinata!"

-o0o-

Mobil sedan merah darah milik Sasuke kini telah berhenti di depan pekarangan rumah Naruto. Mengetahui bahwa mobil Sasuke telah mendarat di depan rumahnya yang sederhana itu, Naruto membuka pintu dan turun. Sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Terima kasih ya atas tumpangannya. Oh ya satu lagi.. Engg.. Itu.. Apakah aku boleh minta.. itu…" Naruto tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Nanti akan ku-sms."

"Eh?"

"Kau mau minta nomor Hinata kan?" Naruto mendelik. Bagaimana bocah Uchiha ini bisa tahu pikirannya?

"Y-ya.. Terima kasih." Sasuke mengangguk lalu tancap gas begitu Naruto memasuki rumahnya.

Di sepanjang jalan, Sasuke yang tidak pernah mendengarkan satu lagu pun tiba-tiba menyalakan radionya. Radio tersebut sedang menyiarkan lagu-lagu mellow yang isinya percintaan seorang lelaki yang tak sengaja menemukan wanita yang dicintainya di sebuah lorong rumah sakit namun mereka saling bermusuhan. Telinga Sasuke yang mendengarnya agak tersindir. Lalu, entah mengapa tiba-tiba Sasuke mengingat Sakura.

Rambutnya yang panjang melambai berwarna merah muda mengingatkannya pada pohon Sakura yang selalu mengembang di musim semi yang indah. Mata emerladnya yang berwarna hijau terang itu bersinar dengan cantiknya seperti intan yang sudah ribuan tahun terpendam di dalam perut bumi sehingga begitu ditemukan sangat berkilau. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya.

"Arrrgghhh! Apa yang kupikirkan sih? Kenapa aku bisa memikirkan wanita menyebalkan itu? Dasar bodoh.." gumam Sasuke.

Namun, tak bisa di pungkiri lagi bahwa Sasuke benar-benar terpesona oleh kecantikan alami wanita bernama Sakura itu.. Pertemuan pertama yang sanggup membuat jantungnya berdebum kencang..

.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

Horay! Selesai deh! Akhirnya jadi juga.. ini masih chapter awal. Kalau chapter awal, Blue emang suka bikinnya pendek karena pengen bikin para readers penasaran –ditimpuk-. Kira-kira bagaimana, SasuSaku fans? Apakah kalian suka dengan cerita ini? Atau malah ada bahasa Blue yang kurang menarik? Menerima kritik dan saran namun tidak flame.. Review without flame please.. ^^v


	2. Chapter 2

Waduh.. Blue bener-bener ga nyangka kalau ternyata respon para readers pada SasuSaku itu sangat meningkat drastis! Buktinya, selama beberapa bulan menjadi penulis fict NaruHina dan mencoba untuk berkreasi dengan chara baru, baru saja update 2 jam setelah selesai pembuatan, review yang masuk sudah banyak! Padahal, kalau Blue bikin NaruHina reviewnya baru masuk sehari setelah update loh. Apa para readers memang lebih suka SasuSaku daripada NaruHina ya? Ah, walau begitu Blue sih tetap ikutan dukung aja, Hehe.. Ga nyangka kalau ternyata SasuSaku lebih eksis dan dicari banyak orang ketimbang NaruHina. Tak apalah, selama itu adalah pairing kesukaan Blue, Blue akan tetap berusaha membuat ceritanya semakin seru.

Disclaimer: Om Masashi Kishimoto.. Om Kishi: Tumben nyebut nama gue lengkap! Biasanya cuma 'Om Kishi' *blue melengos*

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Beautiful Doctor**

Mentari telah bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Siap memulai tugasnya untuk menerangi dan menghangatkan Bumi dari gelapnya dan dinginnya malam. Tak mau hanya sendirian tanpa ada seseorang yang membutuhkannya, sang mentari mulai menebarkan sinar-sinar ramahnya yang begitu hangat. Salah satu sinarnya mengenai jendela yang ditutupi gorden putih dan mampu menebusnya untuk membangunkan seorang wanita cantik yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas kasur besar dengan sprei berwarna merah marun.

Lambat laun wanita itu mengolet. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha membuka kelopak matanya dari kantuk yang menyerang dirinya. Wanita bernama Sakura itu segera bangun dengan perlahan dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang lebih selama 8 jam kaku. Sakura melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang bernuansa dengan warna merah muda. Tak mau berlama-lama melamun, Sakura segera bangun dan menyambar handuk merah yang berada di sampingnya.

"Selesai. Sarapan sudah siap. Kurang apa ya?" gumam Sakura setelah meletakkan sepiring besar nasi goreng keju buatannya dan mulai berpikir mungkin ada sesuatu yang belum disiapkannya.

Ya. Tentu saja ada. Mata bulat Sakura menatap kursi meja makan yang berada di sebelahnya. Kosong. Sakura mendengus sebal. Ia melihat jam dinding yang terletak pada dinding dapur.

"Dasar. Naruto-nii mulai lagi penyakit molornya. Sudah sesiang ini dia belum bangun juga. Habis ngapain sih tadi malam?" keluh Sakura bergegas menuju kamar Naruto.

Sakura membuka handle pintu kamar Naruto dengan perlahan. Wangi _orange _dan _citrus_ segera menghampiri indera penciuman Sakura. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan nuansa oranye dan jeruk. Dan, matanya menangkap sesosok makhluk besar yang hanya memakai kaos oblong dan celana pendek bermotif hati sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya tanpa menyadari bahwa hampir setengah bantalnya sudah tertutupi oleh air yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Sakura bergidik jijik.

"Euh.. Naruto-nii memang jorok! Pantas saja setiap aku mencuci sarung bantalnya, tercium bau bangkai naga bercampur gas sigung. Ternyata dia pelakunya. Dasar. Menyusahkan orang saja." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Diguncang-guncangkannya tubuh Naruto.

"Niichan. Niichan! Sudah pagi. Ayo bangun!"

"Nyam..nyam..nyam.. Sedikit lagi.."

"Niichan! Ini sudah siang! Apa kau tidak terlambat ke kantor?" seru Sakura menepuk-nepuk bokong Naruto.

"Ahh~ Sedikit lagi.. Aahh.."

"Sedikit lagi apanya sih? Ayo bangun!" Hampir saja Sakura menyeretnya ke bawah kalau Naruto tidak lagi bergumam yang membuat Sakura kaget dan bingung.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi.."

"Hah?"

"Hinata~ Aahh.. Ampun.. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.."

Sakura bengong. Apa? Jadi, sejak tadi kakaknya mengigau bermimpi tentang Hinata? Mimpi apa yang bisa membuat Naruto mendesah dan mengigau seperti itu? Kenapa Naruto menyebut-nyebut nama Hinata? Tampak seulas senyum mesum terpampang di wajah Naruto. Sakura merengut kesal.

"Gila! Aku sudah bangun dan sudah menyiapkan sarapan, dia masih enak-enakkan tidur dan bermimpi tentang Hinata? Apa-apaan itu? Wah, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kalau tidak, di mimpi itu Hinata bisa jadi korban Naruto-niichan! Tidak! Tidak boleh!" Sakura spontan langsung berlari ke dapur dan kembali dengan sebuah panci dan sebuah sendok aluminium yang besar.

Sakura tersenyum jahil.

"GEMPA! GEMPA BUMI! CEPAT LARI! ADA GEMPA BUMI! KALAU TIDAK, KITA AKAN MATI!"

"Huaaaaaahhhh! Mana? Mana gempa?" Sakura tertawa ngakak sampai berguling-guling di lantai memegangi perutnya. Bagaimana dia tidak tertawa geli? Melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba bangun dengan wajah masih setengah sadar dan air liur menggantung di sekitar mulutnya dan kaget setengah mati mendengar suara Sakura dan panci yang Sakura ketuk-ketukkan dengan berisik.

"Huahahahaha! Hahahahahaha!"

"Sakura? Ini kerjaanmu ya?" seru Naruto melihat Sakura yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Hahaha! Hahahahaha! Haaahh.. Ha-habis.. Nii-chan ti..tidak mau..hmmfftt.. bangun-bangun.." jawab Sakura menahan tawanya.

"Kau ini memang jahil ya!" Naruto melangkah menuju Sakura.

"Jangan! Bersihkan dulu air liurmu baru dekati aku!" perintah Sakura melangkah mundur. Naruto mengelap air liurnya dengan tangannya.

"Ini?" Sakura melotot.

"Niichan! Kau jorok sekali!"

"Karena kau sudah menganggu tidurku, sekarang kau harus mencium aroma 'harum' air liurku ini!" kata Naruto mengejar Sakura yang sudah lari terbirit-birit duluan.

"Kyaaaa! Jangan! Amppppuuuunnnnnn!"

-o0o-

Setelah insiden 'Pagi yang menyenangkan', kini Naruto dan Sakura tengah menikmati sarapan mereka di meja makan. Sakura masih merengut sebal pada Naruto. Gara-gara dia, Sakura harus berkali-kali membasuh wajahnya yang terkena air liur laknat dari Naruto yang super bau dengan sabun. Tidak hanya sabun mandi, sabun detergen, sabun colek, sabun bayi, semua sabun di pakainya hanya untuk menghilangkan bau yang menurut Sakura lebih bau daripada bau sejuta bangkai kucing yang kini menempel di pipinya. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Makanya, jangan ganggu orang tidur!" sahut Naruto di sela-sela makannya.

"Bukannya ganggu! Niichan aku bangunin tidak bangun-bangun. Dan juga, pakai manggil-manggil nama Hinata. Daripada Hinata kenapa-kenapa di mimpi niichan, makanya aku bangunin kayak gitu. Memang niichan mimpi apa sih, sampai nyebut-nyebut nama Hinata segala?" tanya Sakura seraya meneguk es teh yang berada di sampingnya.

Naruto berhenti mengunyah. Tiba-tiba, ia menggebukan-gebukkan dadanya dan mengambil segelas air. Sakura yang melihat hal itu terkejut.

"Niichan tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura. Naruto mengangguk. Namun, wajahnya memerah.

"Be-benarkah aku mengigau tentang Hinata?"

"Iya. Memang niichan mimpi apa sih?" Naruto menelan ludah. Mau cerita pada Sakura? Tidak menutup kemungkinan Sakura akan memanggilnya _'pervert brother' _atau yang lebih parah cerita ke Hinata.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak mimpi apa-apa kok." Sakura menyipitkan matanya.

"Oh ya? Benarkah? Lalu, kenapa tadi aku lihat celana tidurmu basah?" tanya Sakura (lagi..) dengan seringai senyum licik.

"I-itu.."

"Kau mimpi yang tidak-tidak ya, tentang Hinata?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang diseram-seramkan dan sukses membuat lidah Naruto kelu.

Teng! Teng! Teng! Jam dinding ruang tamu sudah berbunyi menandakan bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 9 tepat.

"Ah! Sakura, aku harus segera berangkat! Sudah jam 9. Sudah ya. Daaaa.." ujar Naruto menyambar jas hitamnya dan tasnya, mencium ubun-ubun Sakura lalu bergegas pergi juga sekaligus menghentikan introgasi Sakura pada dirinya.

"Bilang saja kau suka pada Hinata. Nanti ku salamin deh." celetuk Sakura membuat langkah Naruto yang bersiap keluar dari rumah terhenti sejenak. Telinganya memanas dan memerah ketika Sakura menyahut seperti itu.

"A-apa sih! Sudah ah! Aku mau berangkat." Sakura tertawa sekeras-kerasnya setelah berhasil membuat wajah Naruto matang.

Karena, itu adalah kesempatan Sakura untuk balas dendam pada Naruto yang selama ini selalu meledek dirinya dengan Hidan. Seorang karyawan kantoran biasa yang rumahnya satu komplek dengan dirinya yang katanya bahwa Hidan menyukai Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura menolak jauh-jauh pernyataan cinta dari Hidan. Bukan karena profesi Hidan yang hanya seorang karyawan kantoran biasa, namun Sakura tidak menyukai Hidan karena Hidan itu kasar. Tidak bisa lembut pada seorang wanita. Dan Sakura membenci laki-laki seperti itu.

Hinata adalah wanita kedua yang bisa membuat Naruto kembali menyukai yang namanya perempuan. Setelah disakiti dan ditinggal menikah oleh mantannya dulu, Naruto sudah tidak mau untuk mengenal lagi yang namanya cinta dan perempuan. Baginya, perempuan hanya bisa merusak dan menganggu pikirannya. Naruto trauma akan cinta. Namun, semenjak pertemuannya dengan Hinata, Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Naruto. Sikapnya tidak terlalu sinis lagi pada wanita. Dan juga.. Terlihat lebih ramah. Tidak sedikit yang menyukai Naruto, namun Naruto selalu menolaknya. Sakura menghela nafas. Semoga saja Hinata bisa merubah Naruto..

"Masih jam 9. Sempat untuk berbelanja sebentar. Kebetulan bahan makanan di kulkas sudah habis.."

-o0o-

Suasana hiruk pikuk sedang terjadi di Pasar Tradisional Konohagakuen. Beberapa pedagang dan pembeli terlihat berlalu lalang di sekitar jalanan. Ada yang sedang tawar menawar, ada yang sedang memilah-milah ikan segar, dan masih banyak lagi. Dengan menenteng tas belanjaan, Sakura menuju ke pedagang sayur.

"Silahkan, Nona. Sayurnya masih segar-segar." sapa pedagang sayur dengan ramah. Sakura membalas dengan senyuman.

Sakura sedang asyik memilih-milih sawi dan lobak yang akan di belinya. Ketika sedang asyik memilah-milah sayuran yang berjejeran di depannya, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya dengan keras. Spontan, Sakura terkejut dan refleks mundur beberapa centi seperti orang tersengat listrik.

"Ga-gaara?" Dan kini, di hadapan Sakura terdapat seorang pemuda gagah berambut merah marun berantakkan dan ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar kedua matanya. Pemuda bernama Gaara itu tersenyum.

"Belanja?"

"Tentu saja. Memang kamu melihatnya aku sedang menyemir sepatu?" sahut Sakura membuat Gaara sedikit tersenyum geli.

"Apa kabar? Sudah tidak lama bertemu." ucap Gaara mengulurkan tangannya disambut oleh Sakura.

"Baik saja. Ah, kau ini. Baru 3 bulan saja tidak bertemu sudah seperti tidak bertemu 10 tahun saja. Kenapa? Kau kangen padaku ya? Hehe.." tawa Sakura.

"Ya. Tentu saja aku rindu padamu." Sakura berhenti tertawa. Diganti oleh semburat merah yang mulai muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Kau memang suka bercanda, Gaara."

"Tidak. Aku serius. Aku rindu dengan tawamu. Aku rindu dengan senyummu. Aku rindu dengan wajahmu. Aku rindu semua yang ada di dirimu." ujar Gaara yang kali ini sudah membuat Sakura sulit menyembunyikan warna merah merona di kedua pipinya.

Bertemu dengan Gaara membuat Sakura mengingat masa SMA dulu. Ketika kelulusan saat itu, Gaara menyatakan cinta pada Sakura. Siapa yang akan menolak jika cowok paling populer satu sekolah menembak kita? Tentu hanya orang bodoh yang akan menolak. Sakura bisa saja menjawab 'ya' kalau dia mau. Tapi, sampai sekarang hati kecilnya berkata bahwa dia belum siap menerima kehadiran Gaara di kehidupannya. Sakura mencari-cari kesalahan Gaara yang membuatnya belum siap menerima Gaara namun tidak ada jawaban. Sampai sekarang pun, Gaara masih tetap bersikukuh menyayangi Sakura dan Sakura belum menjawab apapun.

"Ah, Gaara. Maaf ya aku harus buru-buru. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa berbincang-bincang lebih lama. Ja matte!" pamit Sakura meninggalkan Gaara yang terus menatap punggung Sakura hingga hilang di keramaian pasar.

Dengan langkah yang riang sambil bersenandung ria, Sakura menelusuri setiap jalan yang dia lalui. Beberapa pedagang pasar yang mengenal baik dengannya tak sedikit menyapa Sakura dengan ramah yang lalu dibalas oleh senyuman manis Sakura.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah di pinggiran trotoar menghindari genangan air yang penuh lumpur. Maklum, semalam baru saja hujan deras dan tanah di sekitarnya pun becek. Sakura harus ekstra hati-hati agar baju yang kebetulan dikenakannya berwarna putih untuk tidak terkena cipratan lumpur yang bisa membuatnya uring-uringan mencucinya. Ketika sedang berjalan di pinggiran trotoar dengan bergumam pelan, sebuah mobil sedan merah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan, tanpa dosa si pengendara mobil itu tak memedulikan genangan air yang berada di depannya yang akhirnya..

Crot! Menciprat rok putih yang dikenakan Sakura. Kalau saja bajunya berwarna gelap, Sakura masih bisa memaafkan. Namun , siapa yang bisa terima kalau baju kita yang berwarna putih nan mahal yang juga baju favorit kita dikotori walau hanya sedikit saja?

"Hey! Kau buta ya? Tidak lihat ada orang!" teriak Sakura pada pengendara mobil itu. Bagus. Mobilnya berhenti. Kesempatan bagus untuk memaki-maki orang tak punya adat, pikir Sakura.

"Hey! Buka!" Sakura menggedor-gedor kaca jendela mobi itu. Dan, betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika tahu yang mengendarai mobil itu adalah Sasuke.

"Kau?"

"Apa? Bisa tidak sih pelan-pelan mengetuk kaca jendela mobil orang? Ini mahal. Kupikir gajimu juga tidak akan bisa menggantikannya." sengit Sasuke dengan tampang _innocent_. Darah Sakura mulai naik.

"Heh, pria dungu! Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat pada bajuku! Jangan mentang-mentang mobil ini mahal kau jadi seenaknya menciprati baju orang lain! Memang kau pikir mencuci baju itu tidak susah?" omel Sakura menunjuk bajunya yang penuh dengan lumpur. Sasuke menghela nafas.

Pria emo ini membuka pintu mobilnya dan turun untuk langsung berhadapan dengan Sakura yang kini sedang berwajah sangat emosi. Jangan salah sangka. Walau terlihat sangat lembut dari luar, Sakura bisa menjadi Godzilla dalam sesaat bila ada seseorang yang menganggu moodnya.

"Oh, baju ini? Hanya baju seperti ini saja kau ributkan. Mau ganti berapa?" kata Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan dompetnya. Sakura melotot.

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu! Kau pikir aku ini tampang-tampang penggila uang? Aku hanya ingin kamu meminta maaf padaku dan menyadari perbuatanmu!" sentak Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Oke. Maaf. Puas?" sahut Sasuke sangat singkat membuat Sakura semakin naik darah.

"Kenapa sih kau begitu menyebalkan? Aku heran pada wanita yang bisa menyukai pria dungu sepertimu!"

"Hn. Tanyakan saja pada mereka. Memang aku tidak heran kenapa rumah sakit terkenal bisa menerima wanita bodoh sepertimu?"

"Apa?" Sasuke melengos. Ia tidak peduli dan hendak masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya.

"Waktuku sangat terbatas. Tak ada waktu untuk meladeni wanita cerewet sepertimu." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura merengut kesal. Sebelum Sasuke benar-benar masuk ke dalam mobil, Sakura mengayunkan tangan kanannya yang berisikan sayur mayur seberat 5 kg yang langsung ia ayunkan ke arah kepala Sasuke.

Buk! Dari suaranya saja sudah bisa ditebak betapa beratnya belanjaan yang dibawa Sakura dan bisa membuat orang linglung sesaat. Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang terasa ngilu dan pusing setelah dihantam oleh tas belanjaan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum sinis.

"Rasakan itu, Pantat ayam!" seru Sakura lalu bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Awas kau! Lihat saja pembalasanku, Dahi Lebar!" teriak Sasuke membuat langkah Sakura terhenti sejenak. Oops... Sasuke telah mengatakan hal yang sangat tabu bagi Sakura.

Sasuke yang masih meringis kesakitan itu melihat ada hawa negatif di sekitarnya. Setelah diperhatikan, ternyata Sakura telah memberikan _deathglare_ pada Sasuke dan seperti ada api yang membara di balik tubuh Sakura. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa bulu kuduknya sekarang berdiri dengan serentak.

"Kau bilang apa, Pantat ayam!" teriak Sakura melemparkan sebuah lobak besar ukuran kaki orang dewasa ke arah Sasuke. Sebelum otak kirinya ikut konslet seperti otak kanannya, Sasuke buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobil bergegas tancap gas.

"Gila! Gila! Gila! Benar-benar gila! Itu cewek apa monster sih? Sadis banget! Parah!"

-o0o-

Sasuke membanting kuat-kuat pintu mobilnya membuat perhatian orang-orang di sekelilingnya jadi terpusat pada dirinya. Wajah yang ditekuk seperti sarung kusut, mulut yang tak berhenti-berhenti meracau sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang masih saja berdenyut nyeri akibat pukulan maut Sakura. Entah mengapa rasa sakit itu belum hilang juga walau Sasuke sudah sampai di Kantor Pusat Kepolisian Konohagakuen.

"Weeehhh.. Kenapa kau? Datang-datang kok malah ngedumel?" sapa Naruto ketika berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang masih saja terus meracau kesal.

"Ketiban batu meteor." sahut Sasuke datar. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Batu meteor? Emang siang-siang begini ada batu meteor? Kok berita di tv tidak mengumumkan hal itu sih?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Tidak ada. Yang ada, monster pembawa batu meteor! Naruto, adikkmu yang namanya Sakura itu cewek beneran atau jelmaan siluman gorila sih? Sadis sekali!" keluh Sasuke menyemprot Naruto yang tak bersalah.

"Lah? Tadi batu meteor, sekarang Sakura. Apa hubungannya sih?"

"Huh. Saat perjalanan menuju kantor, aku bertemu dengannya. Tak sengaja aku menciprati bajunya dengan lumpur. Dia marah-marah. Dia suruh aku minta maaf. Ya sudah, aku bilang saja maaf. Eh, waktu mau masuk ke dalam mobil dia ngehantam aku pakai tas belanjaannya yang entah apa isinya itu. Yang pasti sangat berat dan sampai sekarang masih berdenyut-denyut di kepalaku!" ketus Sasuke. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bwahahahahahaha! Teme, Teme.. Kau memang tidak punya pengalaman dengan wanita ya? Tentu saja Sakura marah karena kau telah menciprati bajunya dengan lumpur tanpa meminta maaf. Asal kau tahu saja, Sakura itu emosionalnya tinggi. Jadi hati-hati saja kalau mau membuatnya tersinggung." ucap Naruto memegangi perutnya yang terasa geli.

"Diam kau. Kau dan adikmu itu memang sama saja. Menyebalkan." sungut Sasuke lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Jam dinding di ruangan Naruto telah berdentang sebanyak tiga kali pertanda bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan jam 5 sore tepat. Namun, sang penghuni ruangan itu sibuk di balik layar komputer seolah mentulikan telinganya untuk mendengarkan dentangan jam itu. Wajahnya yang serius meneliti satu persatu data yang terpampang di layar monitor sambil sesekali menggerakan kursor. Entah apa yang sedang dikerjakannya namun jari-jari pria blonde itu menari dengan cepat di atas keyboard komputer..

Drrtt… Drrttt… Handphone Naruto berbunyi. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari komputer, Naruto mengangkat handphonenya.

"Halo?"

"Naruto-nii! Kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Katanya kau mau menjemputku." keluh seseorang di seberang telpon yang langsung dikenali Naruto adalah Sakura. Naruto menepuk dahinya keras dan langsung melihat ke arah jam dinding.

"Ya ampun, sudah jam 5? Maaf Sakura, aku sibuk sekali sehingga tidak bisa menjemput kamu. Maaf ya." kata Naruto kembali menggerakan _mouse._

"Hah? Lalu, aku pulang naik apa? Hinata baru saja pulang. Kalau tahu kau tidak menjemputku lebih baik tadi aku bareng Hinata kan? Tidak ada kendaraan lewat di sini." Naruto memijat matanya yang terasa berat karena sudah lebih dari dua jam berada di depan komputer. Ia juga bingung. Dia harus menjemput Sakura namun di lain sisi pekerjaannya tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

"Naruto. Tolong kau periksa arsip-arsip para bandar narkoba ini dan masukkan mereka ke dalam _blacklist_ kita. Aku butuhkan sejam lagi." Disaat Naruto sedang kebingungan, Sasuke datang menghampirinya dengan sebuah map di tangan kirinya.

"Sasuke! Untunglah kau datang!" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"Apa?"

"Bisakah kau jemput Sakura sekarang di rumah sakit? Aku tidak bisa menjemputnya karena banyak data yang harusku periksa dan kuketik." pinta Naruto membuat raut wajah Sasuke berubah sinis.

"Apa? Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Kau sudah tahu kan, bahwa wanita itu sudah membuat kepalaku pusing selama 4 jam? Tidak! Bisa-bisa nanti aku malah dibuat amnesia olehnya." tolak Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke.. Kumohon.. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura. Kalau sampai terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, aku bisa dibunuh oleh ayahku." pinta Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke dengan penuh permohonan. Sasuke terdiam.

"Baiklah. Sekali ini saja ya. Aku juga tahu kau masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau selesaikan. Tapi, hari ini saja. Lain kali aku tidak mau." ucap Sasuke tak tega melihat Naruto sampai menciumi kakinya (?)

"Wahhhhhh! Arigatou! Arigatou! Hontou arigatou, Teme! Kau memang sobatku yang paling baik!" ujar Naruto kegirangan sampai memeluk Sasuke erat-erat.

"Baka dobe! Lepaskan aku bodoh!" cerca Sasuke berusaha melepaskan pelukan beracun Naruto.

"Hehehe. Gomen ne.. Ya sudah, cepat sana jemput dia. Aku masih banyak urusan." kata Naruto mendorong Sasuke keluar ruangannya.

"Cih, sialan. Kalau kau bukan sahabat baikku, mana mau aku disuruh-suruh olehmu?"

-o0o-

Kepala Sakura terus melongok ke arah pintu masuk Rumah Sakit Konoha. Berkali-kali gadis cantik ini menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena Naruto tidak muncul juga. Bibirnya sudah maju beberapa centi menunjukkan bahwa Sakura benar-benar kesal oleh kakaknya satu itu. Dia tidak suka di buat menunggu. Matanya kembali lagi melirik ke arah pintu masuk dan yang didapatnya sebuah mobil sedan merah sedang melaju ke arahnya. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya begitu tahu mobil yang tidak asing lagi baginya berhenti di depannya.

"Cepat naik." perintah sang pengemudi mobil tanpa melihat Sakura. Mata Sakura melotot kaget.

"Kau? Sedang apa kau di sini?" teriak Sakura membuat Sasuke harus menutup kedua telinganya mendengar suara Sakura yang lumayan cempreng.

"Menjemput kau. Kakakmu sedang sibuk sehingga tidak bisa menjemputmu. Makanya, aku yang di suruh untuk menjemputmu. Sudah cepat naik." perintah Sasuke. Sakura merengut kesal.

"Kenapa harus kamu? Kenapa tidak yang lainnya saja?"

"Mana aku tahu." Wajah Sakura merengut kesal. Antara ikut dengan Sasuke atau tidak.

"Mau tidak? Kalau tidak, ya sudah. Aku akan kembali ke kantor." ujar Sasuke seraya menancapkan gasnya.

"Eeehh! Tunggu! Aku belum bilang mau apa tidak! Uuh.. Baiklah. Tapi, jangan macam-macam ya? Awas kau!" ancam Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Ini cewek atau preman pasar sih?

Sakura memasuki mobil Sasuke dengan perasaan canggung. Ia meletakkan tas tangannya di pangkuannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke segera memasukkan gigi dan menancapkan gasnya.

Selama di perjalanan, suasana di antara mereka begitu hening dan sunyi. Sakura menjadi sedikit kikuk karena tidak biasanya dia diam seperti ini. Kalau untuk orang seperti Sasuke, hal seperti ini sudah biasa. Sakura terus menggerutu yang akhirnya bisa di dengar oleh telinga Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Kudengar kau menggerutu sejak tadi." tanya Sasuke membuka suara.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." sahut Sakura ketus. Sasuke sedikit meliriknya.

Matanya yang hitam legam itu bisa menangkap sosok wanita di sampingnya yang kini sedang memanyunkan bibirnya kesal, meracau tak berhenti-henti dan alisnya ditekuk ke bawah menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka dan terus menyebutkan nama Naruto. Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi dan merasa sebal harus dijemput oleh Sasuke. Tapi, entah mengapa Sasuke melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sedang marah itu di matanya terlihat… Lucu.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" tanya Sakura sadar bahwa sedaritadi Sasuke memandanginya.

"Ti-tidak! Siapa yang memandangimu? Geer!" celetuk Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak diketahui Sakura bahwa seorang Uchiha pun bisa blushing.

TIIINNNNN!

Karena tidak konsentrasi menyetir, Sasuke tidak memperhatikan jalan. Sebuah mobil Kijang dengan kecepatan tinggi nyaris menabrak mobil Sasuke kalau Sasuke tidak cepat-cepat tanggap dengan suara klakson yang kencang itu.

"Kyaaaaaa! Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sakura berpegangan pada kursi yang didudukinya.

Dan.. Sraaakkkk! Untungnya mobil Sasuke mendarat di rerumputan yang luas. Tidak bisa di bayangkan oleh Sakura kalau dia akan masuk ke dalam sungai atau pun jurang. Kalau masih menabrak pohon, itu masih untung ada yang menolongnya. Bagaimana kalau masuk jurang? Apalagi jalan yang mereka lalui rawan kecelakaan.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah…" Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal dan jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat. Keringat mengucur dari dahinya dan wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Tidak apa-apa.."

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana! Memang tadi kau lihat apa sih? Tidak memperhatikan jalan! Kalau aku tidak teriak, mungkin kau masih melamun dan kita bisa masuk jurang baka!" omel Sakura. Sasuke tak membalas kata-katanya. Ia cukup shock juga. Ekor matanya menangkap sebuah resto kecil yang tak jauh dari mobilnya.

"Kau kelihatan pucat. Bagaimana kalau kita minum dulu di sana?" ajak Sasuke menunjuk resto itu. Sakura mengangguk lemas.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Sasuke menunggu Sakura yang melihat-lihat isi menu.

"Engg.. Lemon tea saja. Dan, kentang goreng dengan mayonaise ya.."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pesan jus tomat saja." kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan buku menu itu pada pelayan yang mencatat pesanan mereka lalu segera pergi.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih tampak pucat dan tubuh mengigil. Mungkin dia masih shock, pikir Sasuke. Sasuke jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Sakura begitu ketakutan. Tak tega melihat mata emerladnya yang bersinar itu jadi meredup bagaikan tak disinari oleh terang bulan yang bersinar di malam hari. Keringat tidak berhenti mengucur dari dahinya.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengelap keringat Sakura dengan sapu tangannya. Sakura yang termenung sendiri itu sedikit terkejut ketika sesuatu menyentuh dahinya.

"Jangan bergerak. Kau terus-terusan keluar keringat. Aku hanya tidak mau dibantai Naruto saat melihat kau dengan kondisi seperti ini." kata Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

Entah mengapa Sakura merasa wajahnya terasa memanas. Mungkinkah ia tersipu malu? Adakah yang punya cermin sehingga Sakura bisa melihat seberapa merah wajahnya saat ini? Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Bukankah Sakura sangat membenci Sasuke? Lalu, kenapa detak jantung Sakura sekarang seperti debuman genderang yang saling berlomba-lomba? Begitu cepat dan menyesakkan. Apa ini? Apa yang sedang Sakura rasakan?

"Hm? Wajahmu merah. Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke memegang pipi Sakura yang memerah. Hmm.. Bisa kalian bayangkan kalau Sakura kini semakin mirip dengan Hinata?

"Ti-tidak.. Le-lepaskan tanganmu dariku.." pinta Sakura dengan suara pelan namun dapat ditangkap oleh Sasuke. Sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya, Sasuke buru-buru menarik tangannya.

Sasuke P.O.V

_Uh.. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa bisa begini? Apa yang sedang kurasakan sih? Sejak tadi dadaku tak berhenti untuk berpacu cepat seperti balap kuda saja. Kenapa kalau memandang gadis menyebalkan ini, jantungku selalu berdetak cepat? Apa aku… Suka padanya? Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Dia itu menyebalkan! Juga cerewet! Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya! Huuhh.. Hey, berhentilah berdegup kencang! Kau membuatku sesak!_

End Sasuke P.O.V

Sakura P.O.V

_Aduh, perasaan apa ini?Kenapa aku deg-degan begini sih? Lancang sekali dia menyentuh pipiku tapi… Kenapa aku tidak melarangnya? Malah, terkesan.. Hangat.. Arrggghhh! Apa yang kupikirkan sih? Dia itu menyebalkan! Sombong! Huh…_

End Sakura P.O.V

"Silahkan di nikmati pesanannya.." ucap seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Sakura langsung melahap kentang goreng yang tadi dipesannya. Sedangkan Sasuke meminum jus tomatnya dalam diam. Mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa kini perasaan mereka sama. Bingung dan tidak menentu. Mengapa jantung mereka bisa berpacu sedemikian cepat padahal mereka tidak sedang menaiki roller coaster? Apa yang membuat mereka menjadi gugup satu sama lain? Benarkah yang namanya benci tidak akan jauh dari.. cinta? Mungkin benih-benih cinta sudah mulai tumbuh di antara kedua hati manusia ini..

.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

Huwaaaaaa! Gomen ne readers! Maaf ya kalau lama updatenya! Internet error, komputer di pakai niisan terus, jadinya Blue ga bisa update cepat. Padahal kelanjutan fict ini kan di nanti banget. Ini baru awal SasuSaku saling menyadari perasaan mereka namun masih saling jaim gitu. Hehehe.. Gomen ne kalau Blue lama updatenya dan review without flame please.. ^^v


	3. Chapter 3

Hmm.. Sudah berapa lamakah Blue tidak update? Ada yang tahu?...

Waaaaaaaaaaaa! –ditabok- Gomen ne readers! Jadwal Blue sekarang benar-benar padat dan tidak punya waktu untuk bisa meneruskan kelanjutan fict ini! Entahlah, ternyata jadi anak SMA itu susah ya.. Banyak banget tugasnya sampai-sampai otak kiri Blue hampir aja miring dan keseleo karena saking banyak tugas yang setiap minggunya selalu ada dan tidak pernah tidak ada.. Haadddeeeeehhh.. Apa itu guru-guru tidak pernah kehabisan bahan untuk memberikan tugas? Menyebalkan! Waktu luang dan santai yang sering Blue pergunakan untuk membuat fict jadi terbuang sia-sia karena sekolah yang selalu pulang sore! Masa SMA itu ternyata menyebalkan! –dikemplang- Banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan dan selalu pulang ketika jam sudah menunjukkan sore hari. Jadi anak SMA ternyata memang tidak gampang. Kok malah curhat ya? *cengo* Hehehehehe, maaf ya kalian jadi harus dengar curhatan Blue.. Di sini mungkin romance SasuSakunya keluar walau masih ada sedikit percekcokan.. Dan untuk NaruHina, sengaja kalau di chapter lalu memang tidak di munculkan dan akan muncul di chapter ini walau hanya sedikit.. Langsung aja deh.. Check it out!

Disclaimer: Om Masashi Kishimoto~! Om Blue tersayang! *nunjuk Om Kishi yang lagi nyengir dengan gigi penuh emas*

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Beautiful Doctor**

Gemuruh suara saling beradu terdengar dari dalam kotak kaca yang terus menerus menyala tanpa ada niatan sang pemilik yang kini berada di depannya dan memilih mengacuhkannya. Sakura tenggelam dalam lamunannya dan mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi siang saat Sasuke menyentuh keningnya yang lumayan lebar –hal pribadi Sakura yang tak ada seorang pun boleh menyentuhnya- dan pipinya yang tanpa disadarinya mulai memerah. Yang tak di mengerti Sakura, kenapa dia tidak memberontak? Malah terkesan membiarkan Sasuke menyentuh wajahnya. Rasanya juga begitu aneh. Begitu hangat dan… Menyenangkan.

Tanpa disadari Sakura, seseorang telah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan menyeramkan seolah-olah siap untuk memakannya hidup-hidup dalam jarak yang lumayan dekat. Sakura merasakan hawa sekelilingnya berubah jadi suram dan bulu kuduknya merinding seketika. Dengan perasaan takut dan ragu, Sakura memutar kepalanya ke samping dan..

"HUWAAAA!"

"Adaw! Sakura, sakit!" keluh seseorang yang wajahnya terkena lemparan remote televisi.

"Salah sendiri. Kau membuatku kaget, Niichan. Wajahmu lebih menyeramkan daripada anak setan." sahut Sakura tanpa dosa.

"Enak saja! Kau tak tahu tampangnya Kenichi Matsuyama (pemeran Ryuzaki di Death Note)? Seperti ini." ujar Naruto mengelus dagunya sok tampan.

Adakah yang mempunyai selusin ember? Sakura membutuhkannya sekarang.

"Kurasa nenek sebelah yang menderita asma dan darah tinggi akut akan segera kehabisan nafas dan sekarat seketika bila mendengar kau berkata seperti itu." kata Sakura dengan tampang bergidik jijik.

"Eh, sialan kau! Begini-begini aku banyak yang ngantri."

"Nagih utang?"

BUK! Naruto menimpuk wajah Sakura dengan bantal sofa.

"Aduh!"

"Haha…"

"Niichan! Iseng sekali sih?"

"Biarin. Tadi kau dijemput Sasuke kan? Bagaimana?" Mendengar nama Sasuke wajah Sakura langsung merona seketika.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Suka tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Oh ya? Lalu mengapa wajahmu memerah begitu?" goda Naruto tersenyum jahil.

"A-apa sih! Ti-tidak merah kok!" elak Sakura memegang kedua pipinya.

"Bilang saja kau suka dengan Sasuke." celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba dengan pandangan tertuju pada televisi.

BLETAK!

Sebuah asbak mendarat di jidat Naruto dengan sempurna dan menghasilkan sebuah benjol yang lumayan besar, mungkin seukuran bola basket.

"Adaw! Hey, apa-apaan ini?" Sakura tak menggubris pekikan Naruto yang jidatnya baru saja dicium oleh asbak dan langsung melangkah ke arah kamarnya dengan wajah ketus.

-o0o-

Hinata tengah sibuk dengan komputernya. Sesekali tangan mungilnya menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas dengan bola mata lavendernya yang tak lepas dari layar komputer di balik kacamata plusnya. Konsentrasinya buyar seketika saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan terdengar suara yang dikenalinya.

"Hinata, boleh aku masuk?" tanya seseorang di luar kamar Hinata menunggu sang penghuni kamar menjawab pertanyaannya. Memang wajib dan harus untuk berkata seperti itu atau kalau tidak.. hmm.. Kita tidak akan tahu kalau saja Hinata sedang berganti pakaian.

"Boleh, niisan. Masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci kok." sahut Hinata. Seorang pria berambut raven dan mempunyai pandangan mata yang tajam langsung membuka pintu kamar Hinata dan menutupnya kembali.

"Sedang sibukkah?" tanya Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ah, tidak kok. Hanya mengisi data-data saja. Sasuke-nii ada perlu apa?" kata Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dari komputer.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin melihat kau saja." sahut Sasuke datar. Hinata menekuk alisnya curiga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata membuka kacamata kerjanya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang berada di atas tempat tidur. Melihat bahwa Hinata mengerti gerak-gerik Sasuke menemui Hinata ada maksud tertentu, Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya. Dia tidak mau wajahnya yang mulai sedikit memerah terlihat oleh Hinata.

"Teman kau itu.. Namanya Haruno Sakura ya?" tanya Sasuke membuka percakapan sekedar basa-basi.

"Iya. Memang kenapa? Bukankah niisan sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Lupa. Apakah dia juga seorang dokter gigi sepertimu?"

"Tidak. Dia dokter kandungan."

"Hn…" Hinata menaikkan satu alisnya heran. Dan, tersungging senyuman jahil terlihat di wajah Hinata.

"Memang kenapa? Niisan suka sama Sakura-chan?" DEG! Mata Sasuke langsung melotot kaget saat Hinata melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"A-apa sih? Tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin aku menyukai wanita cerewet macam dia! Huh, sudah cerewet, galak pula! Bisa-bisa aku mati kalau berpacaran dengan dia!" bantah Sasuke berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Oh ya? Lalu, kenapa niisan bertanya-tanya seperti itu?" tanya Hinata (lagi..) membuat Sasuke benar-benar ter-skak mat.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Tidak boleh?" jawab Sasuke ketus. Hinata tertawa kecil. Kakaknya yang satu ini memang tidak berubah. Selalu saja menutupi perasaan dan ekspresi yang sebenarnya walau Hinata tahu bagaimana ekspresi dan perasaan Sasuke sesungguhnya. Dasar Uchiha..

"Ya sudahlah, kalau niisan hanya mau bertanya itu saja aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku." kata Hinata beranjak dari tempat tidur sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Hinata.. Apakah…" Tiba-tiba, Hinata sudah menyodorkannya secarik kertas bertuliskan sebuah nomor handphone di situ.

"Ini nomor Sakura-chan. Semoga berhasil ya!" goda Hinata menyeringai kecil. Wajah Sasuke berubah sebal seketika. Bagaimana bisa Hinata membaca pikirannya? Dan saat ini pasti Hinata sedang menertawakan dirinya di dalam hatinya melihat wajah Sasuke yang mulai memerah seperti tomat kesukaannya.

"Aku kan tidak minta.."

"Tapi mau minta kan?" Sasuke merengut.

"Sudah, untuk apa sih malu sama aku? Kita kan saudara. Dasar. Jangan hanya gara-gara status niisan sebagai Uchiha juga harus bersikap dingin sama saudara sendiri dong." ucap Hinata tersenyum manis dan meletakkan kertas itu di genggaman Sasuke.

"…"

"Beritahu aku ya bagaimana reaksi Sakura-chan.." bisik Hinata mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. Sasuke merengut kesal karena Hinata terus menggodanya.

"Beritahu aku juga bagaimana reaksimu saat Naruto meminta nomor handphonemu padaku." sahut Sasuke membuat Hinata terdiam sesaat. Hening.

"Haahhh?"

" 1 sama." ucap Sasuke tersenyum kemenangan saat melihat wajah Hinata yang berubah menjadi merah. Sasuke segera keluar dari kamar dengan senyuman yang aneh terlihat di wajahnya.

-o0o-

Sakura memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna pink susu. Mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian tadi siang yang menurutnya menyebalkan tapi dirindukannya. Tanpa sadar, bibir merahnya mulai tertarik ke atas menampakkan seulas senyuman yang manis.

"Eh, eh? Aku kenapa sih? Arrrggghh! Tidak,tidak,tidak.. Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya! Eh? Apa? Aku bilang aku menyukai? Tidak! Tidak boleh terjadi! Dia itu menyebalkan! Dan sangat sombong!" ketus Sakura berbicara sendiri..

Drrtt.. drtt.. Handphonenya bergetar.

**From: 084568908xxx**

** Hey, apakah ini bnr nomor Sakura?**

Nomor asing.

"Siapa ini?" gumam Sakura setelah memperhatikan tak ada nama di situ. Buru-buru dia balas.

**From: Forehead-Girl**

** Ya, tentu. Ini siapa?**

Sasuke menyeringai ketika mendapatkan jawaban dari Sakura. Ingin rasanya dia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat _nickname_ Sakura di handphonenya. Andai Sakura tahu, apa yang akan dilakukannya ya?

**From: 084568908xxx**

** Sasuke.**

Glek! Sakura menelan ludah. Bagaimana bisa 20 detik yang lalu Sakura baru saja memikirkannya dan sekarang dia sudah muncul secara tiba-tiba melalui sms? Berbagai pertanyaan pun berkecamuk di kepalanya. Dengan jantungnya yang sedikit berdebar-debar, Sakura mulai menuliskan jawabannya.

**From: Forehead-Girl**

** Kau? Ada keperluan apa menghubungiku? Lalu, dpt drmna nomor handphoneku?**

"Ck. Benar-benar gadis yang cerewet."

**From: Mr. Annoying**

** Hinata.**

"Ini orang sebenarnya ada niat tidak sih sms aku? Jawabannya singkat sekali. Irit kata-kata. Memang ngomong aja pakai bayar segala? Dasar pelit kata-kata." sungut Sakura menggerutu.

**From: Forehead-Girl**

** Kau itu ada niatan tdak sih sms aku? Pelit kata2 skali.. Kalau memang tdak niat, tdak ush bodoh!**

Sasuke tersenyum miris melihat balasan Sakura.

**From: Mr. Annoying**

** Aku hnya ingin mengucapkan slmat malam untkmu, gadis bodoh. Smga mmpi buruk..**

"Apa? Benar-benar menyebalkan! Jadi, dia sms aku hanya ingin mengatakan 'semoga mimpi buruk'? Dasar bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" umpat Sakura membanting-banting handphonenya di atas kasur lalu langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju beranda.

Malam ini bintang begitu banyak. Tampaknya langit sedang cerah sehingga tampak ribuan milyaran bintang bertaburan di atas sana. Saling berkerlap-kerlip seperti saling berkomunikasi menerangi satu sama lain. Sakura menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ketika semilir angin malam menghempaskan rambut merah mudanya yang panjang kian berkibar membentuk sebuah untaian seperti benang wol berwarna merah muda yang indah. Sakura mengingat kejadian tadi saat Sasuke meng-smsnya. Entah kenapa di dalam lubuk hati Sakura paling dalam dia merasakan… Senang. Seolah-olah itulah yang di tunggu Sakura sejak dulu.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku ya? Aku kan baru beberapa hari mengenalnya. Lagipula, aq membencinya. Walau ku tahu dia sangat tampan dan menawan yang bisa membuat ribuan gadis menjerit histeris namun.. Berada di sisinya aku merasa sangat nyaman.." kata Sakura melipat tangannya di dada dan menutup kedua matanya untuk merasakan angin malam yang berhembus dengan lembutnya.

Dan, seseorang yang berada di depan pintu kamar Sakura kini sedang memandangi adiknya yang tengah menikmati malam yang indah. Belum sadar bahwa Naruto sedaritadi sudah berada di belakangnya sambil tersenyum manis mendengarkan celotehan Sakura tadi. Ternyata… Sasuke membawa perubahan untuk Sakura semenjak orang tuanya meninggal dan tak mau lagi bersosialisasi dengan orang lain selain dirinya dan Hinata. Yaah.. Begitulah..

-o0o-

Hari Minggu. Dimana hari semua orang bisa bebas melakukan segala hal dan menghentikan aktivitas mereka sehari-hari dengan diisi berbagai macam hiburan yang bisa menyegarkan pikiran dan tubuh. Pilihan Sakura adalah menuju Mall Konoha Sun dan langsung melangkahkan kaki ke toko buku.

Sakura sedang asyik memilih berbagai macam buku di rak buku yang berjejer rapi di depannya. Tangan mungilnya menelusuri setiap punggung buku kalau saja dia akan mengambilnya. Sebuah buku tebal –yang tampaknya sebuah novel- masih terbungkus plastik dengan rapi dan menggambarkan sebuah danau yang luas di tengah hutan dan seorang gadis sendirian meringkuk di situ. Sakura tertarik dan langsung menarik buku itu dari tempatnya. Mata emeraldnya asyik menerawang setiap bagian buku itu sebelum akhirnya dia terkejut karena seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Cari apa, Nona?

"Gaara?" seru Sakura ketika mendapati seorang pria berambut merah marun kini sedang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau selalu terkejut setiap ku sapa. Apa wajahku begitu menyeramkan?" tanya Gaara membuat Sakura terkikik pelan.

"Oh.. Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya tidak menyangka bisa bertemu kau di sini. Kita selalu bertemu di saat yang tak di duga. Aku sedang mencari-cari novel saja. Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sakura sedikit menekukan alisnya heran karena setahunya, Gaara tidak suka ke toko buku. Dia lebih suka untuk ke kafe untuk hangout.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar di sini. Biar ngobrolnya lebih enak, bagaimana kalau kita minum kopi di kafe sana?"

"Ow, sekarang kau bekerja di sebuah perusahaan percetakan majalah? Pegang bagian apa?" tanya Sakura mengaduk cappucino float-nya.

"Redaksi. Aku managernya." jawab Gaara singkat.

"Wah, hebat! Sesuai dengan keinginanmu kan? Bukankah kau dari dulu menginginkan bekerja sebagai manajer?" ucap Sakura girang. Gaara mengangguk pelan.

Lalu diam. Sakura menyeruput minumannya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Seketika, dia sedikit terkejut saat merasakan ada sesuatu di tangannya yang ternyata Gaara sedang menggenggam erat tangannya. Apa maksudnya?

"Sakura… Tawaranku dulu masih berlaku dan tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku masih menunggu jawabanmu." kata Gaara menatap dalam-dalam mata Sakura. Sakura gugup sendiri.

"Engg.. Ga-gaara.. Bukankah itu sudah kujawab? A-aku.. Aku belum siap untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan serius." sahut Sakura gelisah.

"Aku menunggu kata 'iya' meluncur dari bibirmu. Jangan membuat aku menunggu, Sakura.." ucap Gaara sedikit memohon.

"Gaara.. Walau umurku sudah 22 tahun, aku belum siap untuk melakukan hubungan serius. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku juga mempunyai rasa yang sama denganmu.. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku yang sampai sekarang ini pun aku tidak tahu itu apa. Biarkan semua berjalan dulu. Semua hal membutuhkan proses." kata Sakura lembut. Gaara tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Sakura dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke memasang muka bete. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah lebih dari 3 jam dia diajak muter sekeliling mal ini hanya untuk menemani seorang gadis berambut ikal coklat keemasan yang berada di sampingnya itu untuk shopping. Padahal, tas belanjaannya sudah ada 10, tapi masih saja ada yang kurang dan gadis itu tidak pernah puas untuk membeli satu barang saja.

Selagi menunggu, Sasuke memutarkan matanya untuk melihat ke sekeliling. Ekor matanya menangkap sesosok makhluk cantik berambut merah muda yang dikenalnya sedang satu meja dengan seorang pria berambut merah marun dengan 2 gelas cappucino dan gadis berambut merah muda itu tampak tertawa geli saat pria itu menceritakan sesuatu yang mungkin lucu.

Nyees~ Ada sesuatu yang rasanya ngilu di hati Sasuke. Alis hitamnya menekuk. Tanda dia tidak suka. Siapa lelaki itu? Kenapa Sakura begitu senang berada di dekat lelaki itu? Senyumannya terlihat puas saat bercanda dengan lelaki itu. Sasuke memandang remeh lelaki itu walau dia tahu pandangannya tidak disadari kedua insan tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun~! Menurutmu, bagus yang mana? Ungu atau merah?" tanya seorang gadis menunjukkan sepatu _high heels_ setinggi 5 cm berwarna ungu dan merah. Sasuke melihat kedua sepatu itu dengan tatapan akan-kupatahkan-sepatu-itu.

"Kohana, kau sudah belanja lebih dari 10 tas dan aku capek membawanya. Kau sudah membeli 5 sepatu dan apa itu masih kurang? Sedaritadi kau mengajakku keliling mal ini. Apa yang sebenarnya kau cari sih?" sungut Sasuke kesal.

"Sasuke-kun, kau kan janji mau menemaniku belanja. Jangan banyak protes deh. Ini semua itu adalah barang-barang keperluanku. Cepat, lebih bagus mana? Merah atau ungu?" tanya gadis bernama Kohana itu mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ungu." jawab Sasuke singkat dan datar namun kesal.

"Yep! Sesuai dengan pilihanku juga. Okey!" Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Dan kau tahu? Sebenarnya, Sasori itu menyukai Hinata sejak kelas 1. Namun, dia tidak berani menyatakan cintanya karena Sasori pikir tipe cowok Hinata di atas rata-rata semua. Dia berpikir bahwa Hinata itu gadis yang sangat tinggi martabatnya sehingga tidak sembarang orang bisa jadi pacarnya." cerita Gaara.

"Wah, wah. Benarkah itu? Kupikir, di sekolah dulu tidak ada yang menyukai Hinata. Habis, dia begitu pendiam sih. Tidak pernah keluar kelas kalau tidak kuajak." ucap Sakura.

"Ya. Aneh ya? Dan lagi, yang membuatku ingin tertawa adalah… Sasori sangat tergila-gila dengan tubuh Hinata. Katanya sih, ini masih katanya aku pun tidak pernah tahu.. Setiap malam, Sasori selalu 'membayangkan' Hinata.."

"Hah? Yang benar? Semesum itu?" Gaara mengangguk. Sakura tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hey, hey, kau kenapa?"

"Hahahaha! Habis, lucu sekali.. Sampai segitunya karena cinta tak sampai.. Hahaha.." Gaara tertawa pelan. Sakura menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sedikit sakit karena tertawa itu. Tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap seorang lelaki berambut raven sedang menggandeng seorang gadis berambut ikal coklat keemasan. Gadis itu tampak manja. Ia bergelayut di tangan Sasuke dan menarik-narik Sasuke.

Kyut~ Rasanya, hati Sakura mengempis. Ada rasa nyeri yang dirasakannya ketika melihat hal itu. Siapa gadis itu? Mengapa dia menggandeng tangan Sasuke manja sekali?

"Sakura? Sakura?"

"Eh, ya?"

"Ada apa? Kok melamun?

"Tidak ada apa-apa.."

-o0o-

Naruto tengah asyik menonton acara komedi kesukaannya. Dan, aktivitasnya sedikit terganggu saat seseorang membunyikan bel.

Ting.. tong..

"Ah, siapa sih? Ganggu orang nonton tv aja…" gumam Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Ya, sia—Pa?" baru saja niatnya sedikit malas-malasan menerima tamu, namun ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah seketika saat melihat siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya. Langsung saja dia memasang wajah cool yang bisa membuat kucing lewat di depan rumahnya membeku seketika.

"O-ohayou.. Ehng.. Sakura-chan, ada?" tanya gadis manis yang tak lain adalah Hinata, gebetan Naruto.

"Wah, Sakura-nya lagi pergi tuh. Udah 2 jam yang lalu sih. Mau nunggu? Mungkin aja sebentar lagi pulang." jawab Naruto sedikit gugup.

"Bo-boleh.. A-aku tunggu di sini aja.." kata Hinata menunjuk bangku di teras.

"Eh, eh! Jangan! Di dalam aja. Yuk." ajak Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata. Yang digandeng malah kaget. Saking kagetnya, wajahnya langsung merah dan langsung menundukkan wajahnya agar tidak dilihat oleh Naruto.

"Mau minum apa?"

"Ti-tidak usah repot-repot…"

"Kok repot? Kalau tamu datang, harus disuguhkan minuman. Itu contoh tuan rumah yang baik. Hehehe.. Aku bikinkan sirup saja ya?" tawar Naruto menyengir lebar. Hinata mengangguk.

Dengan cekatan, Naruto langsung melesat ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman. Mengaduknya, mencicipinya dan selesai. Niatnya, Naruto ingin memasukkan obat tidur ke dalam minuman Hinata agar Naruto bisa untuk ehm.. Tak perlu di bahas atau fict ini akan berubah rating.

"Silahkan.." Naruto meletakkan dua gelas sirup melon di depan Hinata.

"A-arigatou.."

"Oh ya, ada keperluan apa mencari Sakura?" tanya Naruto yang langsung duduk di samping Hinata.

"Engg.. Lu-lusa, aku dan Sakura-chan serta bersama semua dokter di Rumah Sakit Harapan Konoha akan mengadakan study tour ke Amegakuen. Untuk mengadakan analisis dan kerja sama perkembangan dunia dokter di sana. A-aku hanya mau tanya apa saja yang dibawa dan apakah dia mau berangkat bersamaku." jawab Hinata memainkan kedua jarinya seperti biasa.

"Hooo.. Kalau itu sih, sudah pasti Sakura pergi denganmu.. Lalu…."

Tiba-tiba, suara mengagetkan memotong perkataan Naruto dan membuat Naruto dan Hinata terkejut.

"Su-suara apa itu?"

"Itu.. WAAAHHHHH! AIR! AKU LUPA KALAU MASAK AIR!" teriak Naruto histeris langsung beranjak dari kursi.

Duk!

"Ittai..!" karena terlalu terburu-buru, jempol Naruto menabrak kaki meja. Dan sialnya, saat berusaha mematikan kompor dan mengangkat ketel air, tangan Naruto terkena air panas. Alhasil, Naruto menjerit-jerit dan melepaskan ketel air tersebut. Lebih bodohnya lagi, sudah tahu itu air panas malah dilepaskannya. Ujung-ujungnya pun, kakinya kena juga. Dapur jadi penuh dengan teriakan Naruto..

"Ugh! A-aduh!"

"Eeh..? Sa-sakit ya? Go-gomen ne.." sahut Hinata yang sedang mengompres luka bakar di kaki dan tangan Naruto lalu membalutnya dengan lembut dan pelan-pelan.

"Hehe, tidak apa. Sakit seperti ini sih, tidak akan terasa kalau kau yang mengobatinya, Hinata-chan.."

Blush… Wajah Hinata memerah kembali. Hinata membalut luka Naruto dengan gugup sehingga menghasilkan getaran kecil di tangannya yang bisa Naruto lihat dari pundaknya yang bergetar. Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata.

"Gugup sekali.. Santai saja denganku. Aku tidak akan macam-macam denganmu.." ucap Naruto lembut. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Sapphire dan Amethyst. Jarak mereka semakin dekat dan dekat. Keduanya saling menutup mata dan bersiap untuk menempelkan sesuatu yang telah mereka tunggu-tunggu. Namun…

"Tadaima!" sebuah suara cempreng Sakura menghancurkan semuanya. Naruto dan Hinata kaget dan menarik kembali diri mereka masing-masing dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Loh, ada Hinata? Sejak kapan?"

"Se-sepuluh menit yang lalu, Sakura-chan.."

"Ya.. Sebelum akhirnya kau datang menganggu.." keluh Naruto.

"Menganggu apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, Sakura-chan.." ujar Hinata memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Ngobrolnya di kamarku saja yuk, Hinata. Nanti ada yang menganggu.." seru Sakura menarik tangan Hinata ke kamarnya dan melirik Naruto dengan tatapan sinis.

"Justru kau yang menganggu!"

Sakura dan Hinata sedang asyik saling bertukar cerita. Entah apa saja yang mereka ceritakan sampai membuat mereka berdua tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Hanya dengan Sakura, Hinata bisa menceritakan semua yang ada di hatinya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Semenjak kematian orang tuanya dalam kecelakaan pesawat di Florida itu, Sakura menjadi seseorang yang dingin dan kaku. Tidak mau bersosialisasi. Walau pun mau, itu pun hanya sedikit. Untunglah Sakura bisa bertemu dengan Hinata yang bisa menjaga dan menyimpan rahasia seseorang dan maka dari itu sampai sekaranglah Sakura bersahabat dengan Hinata.

"Hinata, Sasuke-kun itu… Sudah punya pacar ya?" tanya Sakura mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Heh? Belum.. Memang kenapa?"

"Tadi, di mal kalau tidak salah aku bertemu dengan dia sedang bersama gadis berambut ikal coklat keemasan. Gadis itu menggandeng tangan Sasuke-kun dengan erat…"

"Ooh.. Itu Kohana-san. Wanita yang di jodohkan oleh ayah Sasuke-nii untuk Sasuke-niichan.. Tapi, Sasuke-niisan tidak mau. Aku pun sebenarnya tidak suka dengan Kohana-san. Genit sekali.." kata Hinata.

"Ya! Benar sekali! Genit! Hii! Menjijikan! Ingin rasanya kucabik-cabik dia!" sahut Sakura berapi-api membuat tanda tanya besar di kepala Hinata. Kenapa dengan Sakura? Sakura pun sadar dengan sikapnya, ia langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"I-itu tadi…"

"…." Hinata malah tersenyum jahil membuat Sakura memerah.

"De-dengarkan aku dulu!"

"….."

"A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Ma-maksudku, gadis itu memang genit! Caranya menggandeng laki-laki!"

"Kau menyukai Sasuke-niisan, bukan begitu, Sakura-chan?"

GLEK! Apa-apaan ini? Masa, seorang dokter kandungan yang terkenal akan kecerdasaannya bisa menyukai polisi bodoh macam dia? Tidak mungkin!

"Ti-tidak!"

"Ya.."

"Tidak!"

"Ya.."

"Tidak! Kau sendiri suka kan dengan Naruto-nii?" seru Sakura membalikkan pertanyaan dan membuat Hinata yang gantian memerah.

"Sakura-chan, kau merubah topik.."

"Bodo amat! Benarkan? Benarkan? Benarkan? Ngaku aja deh!"

"Aku ngaku kalau kamu ngaku.."

Nyut~ Muncul siku-siku berwarna merah di dahi Sakura. Sejak kapan Hinata jadi iseng begini? Apa karena memang Sakura tidak pernah menyukai laki-laki seperti ini? Lebih-lebih dengan orang yang dibencinya.

"Benci dan cinta itu bedanya tipis loh, Sakura-chan.. Tipis banget kayak tissu.. Jadi, hati-hati kalau benci orang. Yang akhirnya kita malah bisa berbalik mencintainya.." kata Hinata mengigit sebuah apel hijau yang telah tersedia.

"Masih jaman aja hal kayak gitu!"

"Tidak percaya? Ya sudah… Aku sudah bicara. Jangan salahkan aku bila hal itu terjadi kepadamu." ucap Hinata mengunyah apelnya.

Sakura mengigit jari kelingkingnya. Benarkah ia menyukai Sasuke? Atau sekedar menyukainya? Sasuke kan enemynya? Kenapa dia malah bisa suka ma Sasuke? Apa benar yang dikatakan Hinata itu? Antara benci dan cinta itu tipis? Berbagai macam pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepala Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura tak bisa berpikir lancar dan memilih untuk merebahkannya sejenak..

.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

Sudah berapa lama kah Blue tidak update? Seminggu? Sebulan? 2 bulan? Atau lebih? ….. Waaaaaaaaaaaa! Tidak! Sudah berapa lama saya meninggalkan fanfiction? Rindunya~ Aduh, aduh.. Gomen ne readers kalau Blue telat. Soalnya, Blue kan habis ngerayain puasa ma lebaran. Nah, selama itulah Blue mudik dan tidak ada waktu untuk melanjutkan fict ini. Setelah liburan selesai pun, Blue tetap sibuk! Sekolah! Ya Allah.. Banyaknya tugas sekolah yang menumpuk! Mana sebentar lagi mau UTS! Cepat amat sih? Pak, bu! Rehat dulu napa! –kok curhat?- Haaaaaahhhhh.. Ya sudahlah, yang penting Blue udah update key? Udah lama, pendek pula.. Macam mana ini? Hahahaha.. Blue ga lagi hiatus loh! Kalau mikir lagi hiatus, salah besar! Review without flame please.. ^^v


End file.
